Colégio Konoha
by Jaqq Quel
Summary: Uma patricinha,outra esquisita, um rebelde e um brincalão apaixonado, isso já é suficiente para confusões pense então se a patricinha que namora o brincalhão se apaixonar pelo rebelde. U/A Sasusaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

PRIMEIRO CAPITULO, ESSA FIC ESTÁ NO INICIO E DE CARA VOU POSTAR DOIS CAPS ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E PLEASEE COMENTEM, E FAÇAM ESSA PESSOA QUE ESCREVE ESTAS PALAVRAS, MUITO FELIZ.

BJOKAS MIL!

BOA LEITURA

1º Volta ás aulas

O closet estava revirado, o que diriam se vissem suas roupas naquele estado?fez uma anotação mental, pedir para que a empregada arruma-se tudo. Mais de mil peças de roupas e nada, também pudera , aquele dia era especial, veria seus amigos , e o mais importante todos a veriam, não podia aparecer perante todos com uma roupa esfarrapada.

Pegou uma calça jeans para logo depois jogá-la longe, aquele tom estava fora de moda, pensou consigo mesma.

_Sakura-chan...(Uma voz feminina soou no corredor)...Sakura-chan...(Chamou novamente mas dessa vez batendo na porta).

_O que é Shizune?(Perguntou enquanto segurava uma blusa branca encostando ao corpo mirando-se no espelho que ocupava a parede inteira).

_Posso entrar?

_Pode sim!(Sakura respondeu, seria bom ter a opinião de alguém sobre suas roupas, mesmo que a pessoa que lhe daria opinião não sabia nada sobre moda)

_Você nem está pronta?(Questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida)...Bom ao menos sua mala está pronta.(Tentou ver o lado positivo das coisas).

_Claro que está!foi você quem arrumou.(A menina sorriu , de forma marota, ao fim da frase).

Era sempre assim, todo começo de ano as mesmas duvidas, a mesma correria, enquanto a rosada se preocupava com a forma que se vestiria , maquiaria e se pentearia para ir ao colégio, Shizune tratava de arrumar sua mala e ver se o material de estudo estava em ordem, a mulher sempre muito competente, também pudera , a morena já trabalhava para a família Haruno há mais de 20 anos, Shizune fazia ás vezes de governanta mas já era da família, sem ela Tsunade, avó de Sakura, via-se perdida.

_Tome...(Falou Shizune estendendo uma pasta rosa berrante com muito gliter e lantejolas, a qual Sakura amava)...O seu note book está aí dentro, é um novo, pois o seu antigo deu PT, não sei como você tem tanta facilidade em quebrá-los.

_A culpa é dos professores...(Reclamou fazendo bico).

_Dos professores?(A morena perguntou incrédula, em que os professores teriam culpa de seus note books nunca serem usados mais que um ano letivo).

_Hai , dos professores, ai Shizune-chan eles passam muita lição, assim não dá!nem se quer a memória do computador agüenta.(Falou séria).

Shizune não respondeu nada, apenas achou graça do comentário, Sakura sempre tinha uma explicação para tudo.

_E minha avó?(A rosada perguntou de repente, depois de ambas ficarem em silencio enquanto Sakura passava gloss)

_Ah sim!Esqueci de te dizer, Tsunada-sama ligou ontem a noite, como você estava dormindo não quis te acordar, ela está em Paris...

_Em Paris?Mas ela não tinha ido para os Estados Unidos á negócios?(Perguntou incrédula).

_Sabe como é sua avó ela pegou um avião com algumas paradas e entre elas estava Paris, então ela decidiu ficar um tempinho por lá.

_Quanto tempo?(Sakura agora girava para poder ver o vestido de pregas que ela em fim tinha escolhido).

_Diz ela que dentro de duas semanas está de volta.

_Acho difícil!(A rosada exclamou, sabendo muito bem o quanto sua avó gostava de viajar e gastar)

_Você está linda!(Shizune sorriu observando a menina colocar uma presilha para segurar a franja).

_Obrigada.(Agradeceu sorrindo).

Em fim Sakura estava pronta, na verdade bem na hora , pois no segundo seguinte seu celular tocou , Naruto a esperava na frente da mansão.

_Tem certeza que não está esquecendo nada?(Shizune fez a vez de mãe já que Sakura não tinha mais uma).

_Hai, está tudo aqui, tchau Shizune nos vemos no próximo feriado.

Sakura despediu-se da morena e rumou portão a fora, sendo seguida pela empregada que tentava não arrastar as bagagens da menina, a rosada apontou na calçada, e pode ver Naruto parado em frente ao carro, o loiro estava lindo , a calça jeans era um pouco folgada , em uma cor lavada deixando o tom azul desbotado, não fazia frio mas ele trajava uma jaqueta, os cabelos , como sempre, estava despenteados, e aparentemente rebeldes, o loiro estava recostado no carro com cara de poucos amigos quando Sakura correu em sua direção atirando-se em seu braços.

_Sakura-chan...(Naruto sorriu ao ver seu rosto ser tapado pelas belas e longas madeixas rosada da namorada).

O rapaz sempre fora apaixonado por Sakura, mas ela nunca tinha lhe dado bola, chegou a pensar em desistir , nunca confessaria isso para ninguém pois todos sabiam que Uzumaki Naruto nunca desistia, essa era uma de suas características mais marcantes, depois de muito insistir Sakura cedeu ao charme do menino, estavam namorando a mais de um ano, eram sem duvida alguma o casal mais invejado de todo colégio.

Naruto retirou os fios que teimavam em cair em frente a face da menina e selou seu lábio , dando lhe um selinho, para logo depois aprofundar o beijo, com língua , dente e tudo que tinha direito, afinal não via a menina a mais de um mês.

_Estava com saudade!(Exclamou enquanto apertava o corpo delicado da menina).

_Eu também.(Ela respondeu com igual entusiasmo).

Gostava do loiro , não podia dizer que o amava, na verdade nunca tinha amado ninguém, mas sabia que ao lado dele se sentia protegida, gostava de seus beijos de suas caricias, isso para ela era o suficiente.

_Senhorita o que faço com as malas?(A voz da empregada soou as costas de Sakura, a mulher estava ali parada apenas observando constrangida a demonstração de carinho do casal).

_Ah sim as malas...(Sorriu envergonhada)...Tinha me esquecido.

_Deixe , eu as coloco no porta malas...(Naruto gargalhava vendo a face corada da namorada que lhe dava beliscões)...Pronta para o primeiro dia de aula senhorita Haruno?(Naruto brincou enquanto abria a porta do carona para a rosada entrar no carro).

_Com certeza!(Ela respondeu sendo firme, Sakura não sabia dizer o porque mas algo lhe dizia que aquele ano letivo seria o melhor de todos).


	2. Chapter 2 O aluno novo

SASUKE DÁ O AR DA GRAÇA NESSE CAPITULO, O PRIMEIRO DIA DO MORENO, NO COLÉGIO, ELE JÁ CAUSA CONFUSÃO.

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPITULO...AH E NÃO SE ENGANEM PELO COMEÇO DA FIC, CASAIS JÁ DEFINIDOS, FIC SASUSAKU(só pra variar ¬¬º kkk) E NARUHINA, ALÉM DE MOMENTOS NEJI TENTEN E SHIKATEMARI, TERAM MAIS CASAIS, SÓ QUE AINDA NÃO DEFINI QUAIS SERÃO ENTÃO, POR HORA, APENAS ESSES.

REVIEWS PLEASEE!

LOGO MAIS POSTAREI OS PROXIMOS CAPS!

BJOKAS!

2º O aluno novo

Sasuke descia as escadas já com a mochila nas costas e a mala em uma mão, levaria poucas roupas , não tinha intenção alguma de ficar em um colégio interno por mais de uma semana.

_Não vai tomar café maninho?

_Hunf...O que faz aqui a essa hora Itachi?(Perguntou revirando os olhos enquanto depositava a mala e a mochila no sofá).

_Estava com saudades!(Falou abocanhando um grande pedaço da torrada com geléia que saboreava).

_Sei, parece mais que você estava passando fome e decidiu assaltar nossa geladeira.(Resmungou passando por Itachi e arrancando a torrada da mão deste).

_Devolva a minha torrada.(Ordenou emburrado observando o outro entrar na cozinha o deixando para trás).

_Não devolvo coisa nenhuma...(Era sempre assim quando eles se viam, Sasuke adorava irritar o irmão mais velho a fim de quebrar aquele ar calmo que tanto o irritava)...Se quiser comer pegue outra.(Sugeriu arrancando um pedaço do alimento).

_Você é um pé no saco sabia?

_Acho que isso é de família!(Exclamou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se em frente a Itachi).

_Fiquei sabendo do seu castigo.

_Que novidade...(Falou sarcástico)...Acho que todo mundo já sabe.

_Mas dessa vez você tem que admitir que exagerou Sasuke!

O Uchiha mais novo fitou o irmão mais velho, a xícara de café a centímetros de seus lábios.

_Exagerei uma merda, nosso pai que exagera tudo, até parece que ele nunca teve 16 anos.

_Sim ele já teve , mas no tempo dele isso que você fez não era comum.

_Eu precisava de dinheiro...(Defendeu-se com cara emburrada e olhar gélido)...Ele cortou minha mesada por uma semana de forma injusta!(Exclamou sendo categórico).

_Humm, não vou discutir se foi injusto ou não, apenas acho que você devia maneirar um pouco, se continuar dessa forma o coroa vai acabar contigo, se infligir mais alguma lei ele vai tratar de te deixar preso.

_Eu nunca infligi lei alguma.

_Não?Mas como você é cínico!(Disse incrédulo)...por acaso pensa que racha é algo legal, pegar o carro e queimar a roda na pista, correr feito louco em rua publica é algo legal?

_Hunf...(Bufou preferindo manter-se calado).

_Me surpreendi quando soube que você tinha aceitado ir para esse tal colégio.

_Eu não tive escolha, se não fosse acabaria sendo deserdado moraria na rua , conheço muito bem nosso pai ele seria capaz de me escorraçar sem pensar duas vezes.

_Quer carona?

_Não !Ele me deixou com a moto.

_Nossa ainda deixou que você ficasse com a moto?acho que o velho está ficando mole.(Riu-se).

_Tenho que ir agora!

Sasuke saiu da cadeira que ocupava e andou de volta para a sala onde pegou a mochila a colocou nas costas novamente, procurou as chaves da moto e pegou a mala.

_Quer que eu vá te visitar?

Sasuke surpreendeu-se com a pergunta de Itachi, era engraçado, eles se amavam, de certa forma se protegiam, mas também se odiavam e tentavam puxar o tapete um do outro, era uma relação meio sardo masoquista , o Uchiha mais novo sorria mas quando virou para fitar o irmão tinha na face apenas um sorriso esnobe.

_Por mim.(Respondeu dando de ombros).

_Retardado!(Itachi reclamou recebendo um dedo do meio).

_Ai Naruto muda de musica.(Reclamou pela milésima vez).

O loiro gostava de ouvir rock, e as musicas eram ouvidas em alto e bom som, o que quer dizer que era insuportável para uma pessoa que não gostasse do mesmo estilo, era sempre a mesma coisa Sakura choramingava e fazia bico enquanto Naruto simplesmente obedecia prontamente.

_Certo...coloque uma musica de seu gosto.

_Obrigada .(Agradeceu manhosa).

Chegaram ao colégio rápido não tinham pego transito felizmente, Konoha era um colégio para poucos, a escola em si era enorme , um sobrado onde as salas de aula ficavam no andar térreo e os quartos no segundo piso, era separado ala das meninas e ala dos meninos, havia dois monitores que vigiavam essas alas, Kurenai ficava responsável pela parte das meninas e Iruka pelo dos meninos , fazendo assim a vez de dedo duro, em volta do colégio apenas terrenos e mais terrenos pertencentes ao dono do colégio, quadras para praticas de esportes era visível, piscinas tanto para lazer quanto para as aulas de educação física, e lugares onde o verde predominava.

_Humm está sentindo?(Sakura perguntou quando já estava próxima a Konoha).

_Sentindo o que?

_Esse cheirinho...

_Cheiro bom eu espero!(Exclamou cheirando as axilas de forma discreta).

_Cheiro de colégio bobo.

_Ah ta!(Falou aliviado)... sabe não entendo como você pode ficar tão feliz por estar voltando ao colégio, eu estava tão feliz em casa , a única coisa de que senti falta foi você, de resto.

_Ora e dos meninos?

_Ah eles não contam, sempre estavam em casa me irritando.

Naruto distraiu-se um momento e sem que percebesse um motoqueiro estava na sua frente, em um momento de desatenção Naruto jogou o carro em cima do motoqueiro que jogou a moto para o lado perdendo o controle do veiculo caiu no chão e rolou três vezes antes de parar estatelado no chão.

O loiro viu-se desesperado vendo o rapaz caído, saiu do carro rápido e respirou aliviado ao ver que esse usava capacete.

_Você está bem...?(Naruto perguntou para ter certeza)

_Você está maluco porra, queria me matar?(O motoqueiro rosnou ainda com a cabeça dentro do capacete).

_Ei calma aí amigo foi um acidente.

_Um caralho eu não sou seu amigo, e isso não foi acidente, foi uma merda que você fez...(Apontou irado o dedo na cara do outro)...me diz uma coisa você comprou sua carta de habilitação porra.(Voltou a xingar para quem quisesse ouvir).

_Espera ai meo , eu estou te pedindo desculpas já falei que foi um acidente eu não te vi, entendo que esteja nervoso pois quase foi atropelado, mas isso não te dá o direito de ficar falando merda.

_Certo menininha se eu feri seus sentimentos então me desculpe. (Falou zombeteiro).

_Seu idiota vê lá como você fala com o meu namorado.(Falou Sakura que até então estava dentro do carro sem dizer uma única palavra apenas observando boquiaberta a discursam de seu namorado e do motoqueiro boca suja).

_Meo esse colégio é uma piada, os caras aqui precisam que as namoradas os defendam.(Ele riu-se alto, gargalhou e retirou o capacete para só ai apresentar a Naruto , Sakura e a todos os curiosos ,que faziam uma rodinha em volta de ambos, sua face).

Sakura olhou para o rapaz ,ele era belo ,os cabelos estavam grudados na testa suada por conta do capacete, seus olhos eram extremamente negros como suas madeixas, a rosada desviou os olhos do rapaz e fitou Naruto ao seu lado o loiro tinha o maxilar contraído e os punhos serrados, aos poucos a rosada colou seu corpo ao dele , tentando evitar um possível conflito de socos e pontapés que pudesse se iniciar a qualquer momento, Naruto era uma pessoa explosiva, ela nem sabia como ele tinha conseguido se controlar e engolir em seco as ofensas daquele cara, geralmente o loiro explodia , gritava e socava ao primeiro xingamento proferido para si.

_Imbecil!(Naruto rosnou com um sorriso de canto , sorriso que irritou Sasuke).

_Suas ofensas não me atingem bichinha.(Ofendeu fingindo sangue frio, há tempos estava com fogo nas narinas, queria descontar todo seu ódio e frustração em alguém, Naruto seria a pessoa ideal para isso, mas para tanto ele correria o risco de ser expulso pela malíssima vez de um colégio, se isso acontecesse seu pai não o perdoaria).

Naruto não agüentou aquela ultima ofensa, rápido, livrou-se do contato de Sakura e correu em direção ao garoto com os punhos fechados, deferiu um soco mirando a cara de Sasuke que rápido desviou dando lhe uma rasteira fazendo o loiro cair no chão.

_Naruto...(Sakura gritou em choque).

_O que está acontecendo aqui Sakura?(Ino ,que acabara de chegar, parou do lado da amiga sem ver a briga a sua frente).

_O Naruto.

_O que...?(Tentou perguntar mas viu o loiro se engalfiando com um rapaz o qual ela não conhecia)...Merda...Meninos rápido, venham aqui!(A loira gritou e pulou enquanto sua mão estava no ar acenando)...O Naruto...separem a briga.

_Cacete é o Naruto?(Essa foi a primeira coisa que Neji perguntou quando se aproximou das meninas).

Eles já não tinham uma boa visão da briga , pois as pessoas que estavam em volta, agora tapavam sua visão ,o arranca rabo tinha se tornado a atração de começo letivo, em coro as pessoas gritavam "BRIGA, BRIGA , BRIGA", outros torciam "TIRA SANGUE DELE NARUTO" , 'ARRANCA ESSES CABELOS LOIRO DESSE CONVENCIDO" isso quem diziam eram os despeitados , já que Naruto era um dos garotos mais cobiçados do colégio.

_Sacola, é o Naruto seus bananas, andem vão tirar ele de lá.(Ino rosnou enquanto segurava Sakura que tentava ir ela mesma apartar a briga).

_Ai o que esse retardado está fazendo?Que problemático!(Shikamaru reclamou antes de preguiçosamente, parecendo uma lesma, ir em direção a briga para ajudar a apartar a "treta").

A briga estava igualada ambos pareciam fazer algum tipo de luta, pois sabiam bater e se defender com igual habilidade, Neji, Shikamaru e Kiba se aproximaram da briga , Neji segurou Sasuke com dificuldade, mas o moreno não parecia mais querer brigar por tanto a tarefa de segurá-lo foi mais fácil, enquanto Naruto era seguro por Kiba e Shikamaru que encontravam dificuldades , o loiro não parava de se debater, chutava quem via pela frente, fosse amigo ou inimigo, o loiro estava possuído.

_ME LARGA QUE EU VOU MATAR ESSE FILHO DA PUTA!(Naruto gritava a plenos pulmões enquanto Sasuke se mantinha calmo depois de tudo).

_Para com isso Naruto a briga já acabou.(Shikamaru falou calmo).

_ACABOU SÓ SE FOR PRA VOCÊ...(Rosnou)... EU QUERO ESFOLAR ELE.

_O que está acontecendo aqui?

_Droga!(Sakura resfolgou quando ouviu aquela voz).

_Eu perguntei, o que está acontecendo aqui?(Voltou a perguntar).

_Não é nada diretor Orochimaru!(Ino tentou dizer com um sorriso charmoso).

_Não perguntei pra você menina...(Falou como se a pergunta tivesse sido feita diretamente para algum deles, coisa que ele não tinha feito)

Ino fez cara feia com a resposta e olhou para Sakura cochichando.

_Essa porra é gay.(Bufou).

Sakura não respondeu estava temerosa demais com o que podia acontecer com Naruto.

_Senhor Uzumaki...Soltem ele, Hyuuga...(Chamou a atenção de Neji para que ele também soltasse o outro)...Você é?(Orachimaru perguntou ao moreno).

_Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha!...Certo entendo ...(Falou mais para si mesmo)...Senhor Uzumaki e Uchiha sigam-me.

_Pra onde vamos diretor?(Perguntou Naruto que tinha um filete de sangue na sobrancelha enquanto Sasuke sangrava o nariz).

_Tomar um chá de boas vindas senhor Uzumaki.(Falou sarcástico)...Andem logo , vamos para a diretoria.

Dito isso Orochimaru saiu e enquanto ele caminhava as pessoas se dispersavam com medo de levarem partido na bronca.

_Você vai ficar bem?(Sakura puxou o braço do namorado quando este estava passando ao seu lado ,sem ao menos vê lá de tanta raiva que sentia, e perguntou)

_Não se preocupe estou bem!(Exclamou dando lhe um selinho).

_Mas você está sangrando!

_Mas ele está pior.(Vangloriou-se com um sorriso imenso).

_Senhor Uzumaki.(A voz fria de Orochimaru soou novamente fazendo Naruto sobressalta-se e seguir ele e o moreno da moto).

_Obrigada por terem apartado a briga meninos.(Sakura agradeceu).

_Mas porque o Naruto estava brigando com aquele cara?(Kiba perguntou enquanto massageava os pulsos que doíam devido a força que tinha usado para segurar o loirinho).

_Aff...aquele cara é doido, sem querer o Naruto quase atropelou ele , só que foi quase...(Defendeu-o )...Naruto saiu pra ajudar ele e o doido começou a xingar deus e o mundo, aí o Naruto não agüentou e partiu pra cima, fico muito feliz que vocês tenham aparecido caso contrario eles teriam se matado.

_Acho que o Naruto ganhou um novo amigo.(Shikamaru brincou sendo sarcástico).

_E não é que o ano começou bem...(Ino riu-se se espreguiçando)...parece que o colégio vai ser interessante esse ano.

_Se vai!(Sakura refolgou tristemente pensando na bronca que Naruto estaria ganhando do diretor carrancudo).


End file.
